Cakes and Pies
by idekwthimdoin
Summary: Cakes are boys and pies are girls and Sam likes cake. Or how Sam comes out to his brother. T for swearing.


**A/N heyyyy i hope you guys like this short oneshot i made**

"Hey Dean?" He hears Sam's voice beside him, where his little brother is curled up at his side. Their father was snoring soundly in the next bed, and Dean envied him. He groans in reply because _dammit Sam it's 2 a.m. can't this wait?_ Apparently Sam was evil, because he continued talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked, and made it clear that Dean wasn't getting any sleep soon.

"What?" Dean hissed, eager to get back to sleep and back to the hot blonde in his dreams.

"What if liking pie was normal, and if you liked cake and not pie, you're a freak?"

Dean was confused and irritated and definitely awake now because Sam woke him up for _this?_ He was going to smother the little shit with his own pillow, and he was going to enjoy it.

"Sam, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Dean…I like cake." Dean rolled his eyes because so not in the mood for this.

"Congratulations. Can we go back to sleep now?" Dean asked, rolling over and facing his back to Sam."

"Does that make me a freak?"

"Sam just shut up and go back to sleep." Sam was quiet after that, and Dean fell back asleep, dreaming of girls, pie, and cake.

The next morning they were back on the road, right behind their father's truck. Sam was uncharacteristically quiet, and Dean remembered their conversation from earlier.

"What's wrong Sammy? Thinking about pies and cakes again?" Dean teased, but got no reply from Sam, who seemed uneasy. Dean felt some brotherly concern, because _seriously what was up with his kid?_

"Dude, what was that whole thing all about? I've heard you ask some weird shit but last night was _really_ weird."

"Am I a freak for liking cakes, Dean?" Dean wanted to laugh in his face and tell him that _yes, liking cakes is freaky because pie is awesome,_ but the look on Sam's face made him decide otherwise.

"Everybody has their own tastes, but pie is still the best, obviously." Dean answered smoothly, not letting his concern and confusion show.

Sam was silent for the next fifteen minutes, contemplating.

"So it's no different with boys and girls?" Sam asked uncertainly, wringing his hands together.

"What do you mean?"

"If pie were girls, and cake were boys? Would I be a freak if I liked cakes?"

The realization of what Sam was implying dawned on him and he resisted the urge to slam on the breaks.

"S-Sam..wh-are…Sam, are you _gay?"_ The word felt foreign on his tongue. He stared at his brother, which was a little dangerous since he was driving, but who cares when your little brother is possibly, maybe, coming out?

"I dunno, I mean, I think I am. I know I'm definitely not straight, since I like dudes. And girls don't really appeal to me y'know?"

Suddenly things started clicking into place. How Dean would point to a hot girl and Sam would just shrug and go back to whatever he was doing. How Sam would look at Dean's male friends a little differently, and blushed whenever they tried to talk to him.

It all made sense now.

He studied his little brother, trying to look for any changes, any physical differences. Sam was avoiding his eyes, fidgeting anxiously, and his face was red. Sam acting all shy and bashful, looking at him through his long bangs. This was still his Sammy. Gay or not, this was still his little brother, the same kid he pulled out of the fire fourteen years ago. Nothing would ever change how Dean felt about him.

"That doesn't make you a freak." Dean said quietly, turning his eyes back to the road.

"What?"

"Who you're attracted to, guys, girls, cake-"

"I'm not attracted to cake." Sam interrupted.

"What I'm saying is, who you like doesn't make you a freak. It's cool if you like dudes. You're still my pain-in-the-ass baby brother." He stole a glance at Sam, whose eyes were shiny. Normally Dean would tease him but he decided he'll let it slip for now, because Sam was looking at him with so much love and adoration that _he_ was starting to feel a lump in his throat. He coughed before speaking again.

"Does this mean I get to call you Samantha now?" He asked, before earning a punch from Sam.

 **A/N**

 **don't forget to fav or leave a review! i would really appreciate that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
